Exister
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: La première rencontre entre Sanzo et Goku...


**Titre **: Exister

**Genre** : introspectif

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Kazuya Minekura.

**Note de la traductrice** : Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, elle est la propriété de Victor ^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Exister**

_Regarde-moi!!! _

_Je suis là. _

_Regarde-moi et dis-moi que j'existe!!! _

_Parle-moi!!! _

_Parle-moi et dis-moi que j'existe!!! _

_Il fait si froid... _

_Il fait si froid...C'est pour ça que je continue à crier avec toute __la force de mon âme. Je crie ton nom...un nom que je ne connais pas... _

_Écoute-moi, aide-moi, laisse-moi exister... _

_Libère-moi de ma prison...je t'en prie... _

_M'entends-tu ? Entends-tu ma voix ? Je t'appelle depuis si longtemps...cinq cents ans... _

_j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai été seul durant si longtemps... sans toi, j'ai toujours froid..si froid... _

_ECOUTE-MOI!!!! _

Sanzo sursauta...il était en nage, anxieux et perturbé... A qui appartenait la voix qui l'appelait avec tant d'insistance ? Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver la réponse à sa question.

Mais en vain...il s'interrogeait..ce cri désespéré ne se serait pas arrêté si soudainement...

Ce cri désespéré l'avait secoué...

Ce cri qui troubla la quiétude de la nuit le tourmentait...

Il éprouvait de la compassion pour cette créature emprisonnée qui l'appelait alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Il croyait avoir avoir refoulé tout sentiment. Il avait tant souffert dans le passé qu'il s'était forgé une carapace. Il était devenu fier, colérique, égocentrique..insensible, il ne ressentait ni joie ni tristesse...la notion du bien et du mal lui était inconnue... Ce qu'il ressentait était nouveau. Il ressentait de la tristesse et de la détresse... il éprouvait le désir de rejoindre la personne qui l'appelait. Mais il refusait de laisser parler son cœur, il refusait d'éprouver de l'affection pour quiconque. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Lorsque son maître était mort, il avait trop souffert.

_Il fallait que ces cris s'arrêtent maintenant!!!_

Il bondit de son lit, s'habilla et quitta le temple bouddhiste.

Il ne savait pas la direction exacte qu'il devait emprunter mais il savait qu'il arriverait à destination...parce que la voix le réclamait maintenant depuis trop de longeait la route, la main posée sur le métal froid de son W&S. C'était la seule chose qui le rassurait. Il arriva à l'aube et quand le soleil illumina la montagne, il aperçut devant lui un autre soleil : deux yeux dorés le fixaient avec une expression tellement stupide que la colère du bonze s'évanouit en un instant.

C'était un enfant..un simple gamin..et dire qu'il avait réussit à le tirer de son lit et le faire entreprendre une longue route jusqu'à cette montagne...un simple gamin... avec une expression stupide...

Les lèvres de l'enfant bougeaient sans qu'un son ne sorte...pourtant Sanzo pouvait entendre qu'il murmurait encore son nom...l'hérétique tendit les bras vers lui,et le bonze entendit encore cette voix grave et froide:

_Libère-moi...fais-moi exister!_

_Aime-moi...fais-moi exister!_

Il aurait dû le gifler et l'empêcher de le tourmenter davantage. Après tout, il était venu jusqu'ici pour cette raison, non ? Mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Les yeux de Sanzo étaient comme fascinés par les yeux dorés...Les lèvres du jeune garçon murmuraient quelques mots inaudibles. Son cœur se serra face à la douleur de la créature. Cette dernière tentait de l'atteindre. La colère que Sanzo ressentait avait disparut et avait fait place à une étonnante sérénité..

Dans un mouvement lent et fluide, les mains de Sanzo traversèrent la grille et prirent celles du jeune garçon, le faisant ainsi de sa prison.

**Lumière...**

**Chaleur...**

**Liberté...**

La créature était sale, vêtue de haillons. Elle se serrait fort à lui, il l'enlaçait tachant les vêtements sacrés. Sanzo lui tenait les épaules comme pour le protéger.

"Maintenant tu existes!" murmura le bonze...l'hérétique lui sourit, un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Sanzo.

Maintenant il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Maintenant il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Ces yeux dorés qui le regardaient.

Ces yeux dorés qui l'aimaient.

Ces yeux dorés qui le protégeaient.

Ces yeux dorés qui continuaient encore à l'appeler.

**FIN**

* * *

Voili, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je trouve que la fic retrace bien la première rencontre entre Sanzo et Goku. Quelques ptites reviews :)?


End file.
